


Draco and an Apple

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: Draco eating an apple. That's it.





	Draco and an Apple

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked for this, so i delivered

The crisp skin curled beneath Draco's lips when his teeth chipped into the flesh. Sweet juices in all of its elegance dripped from one side and slid down a munching jaw. A rough tongue lapping up the access from every nook and crevice adorned on his green apple, and the fruit quivered into the blossom it used to be.

Draco was eating an apple, but he didn't have to be.


End file.
